Machines or instruments for body or muscle building are generally divided into two kinds, one for a training center and the other for homes. The former are rather complicated and are equipped with various functions in one machine for many persons to use; the latter are mostly constructed for only one function in one machine or instrument to fit in the home environment.
A person has to get various kinds of machines or instruments in order to obtain balanced training for every part of his body. Then these machines or instruments may occupy not a little room or space in the house, and cost a great deal as well. Hence, it is desirable if personal gym machines or instruments would have multi-functions, a compact construction, and occupy little space if they could be broadly used by private persons at home.